So Close
by Tha Black
Summary: E tão perto ela sempre esteve.
1. Prólogo

**N/T: **Fanfic escrita para o VI Challenge Harry e Hermione do A3V. Qualquer semelhança com episódios de House MD ou Gossip Girl não é mera coincidência.: D Dedicada a Mai Pille.**  
**

* * *

**So Close**  
por Luna Black

* * *

**#Prólogo**

**How do you show her you love her?**

06:35 pm

Essa força tão sutil, capaz de chegar devagar e ir se alojando. Você não se dá conta, você a conhece aos poucos. Não se trata de não existir, mas de ser **desconhecido**. De se deixar levar e ousar descobrir, ousar viver uma vida melhor com a nova e impressionante descoberta.

**#**

A presença de Hermione se tornara tão indispensável que Harry arranjara com um contrabandista dois espelhos comunicadores, parecidos com aquele que Sirius lhe dera.

O pedido da amiga fora tão decidido e claro que Harry não pôde deixar de ceder e fazer o que ela havia lhe pedido.

"_Alugue um apartamento imediatamente e traga-me as chaves o mais rápido que conseguir, Harry. Por favor." _

Harry usou a lareira para chegar até a casa da amiga. Ron parecia desesperado e cabeças ruivas corriam por toda a casa dele. Todos com um único objetivo: fazer Hermione voltar atrás em sua decisão.

Ela, porém, estava resoluta e a única pessoa capaz de enxergar aquilo parecia ser Harry. Entregou furtivamente as chaves com um bilhete da localização á ela. A Sra. Weasley chorava e Ginny gritava com todos os outros, enquanto Arthur tentava, em vão, acalmar o filho.

Hermione estava usando o Pó de Flu enquanto Ron arrancava tufos de cabelo da cabeça, gritando para ela que poderia mudar, que _iria_ mudar. Harry deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do amigo, sentindo-se um grande cúmplice de Hermione e culpando-se pelo sofrimento do ruivo.

Saiu da casa furtivamente e aparatou. Bateu na porta do apartamento e Hermione abriu-a. Harry estava com as mãos no bolso, resignado.

- É só uma briga, não é? – perguntou.

- Eu já estou com os papéis do divórcio faz algum tempo, só estava esperando as crianças irem para Hogwarts e não presenciarem aquela cena. – respondeu calculadamente.

- Estou me sentindo horrível. – admitiu Harry. – Não havia outra pessoa que pudesse pedir isto? Tinha que ser ao melhor amigo de Ron?

- Veja bem, eu preferi pedir ao meu melhor amigo a escolher um desconhecido. – Harry sorriu. – Você e Ginny brigaram? – ele assentiu.

- Se eu não tivesse chegado ontem de manhã, talvez as crianças não tivessem ido para Hogwarts. – respondeu carrancudo.

- Eu me ofereci para levá-los... – disse meiga.

- Eu sei. – respondeu e foi até a amiga, abraçando-a.


	2. Chapter 1

**#Capitulo 1**

**How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?**

07:56 pm

Hermione sorriu ao ouvir a porta se abrir: Harry era o único que possuía a chave de seu apartamento. Estava em uma batalha complexa entre o arroz e ela.

- Harry! Eu já te disse que _o_ arroz não quer ter uma conversa amigável comigo? – resmungou e ouviu o riso sincero dele invadir sua mente e seu mundo obscureceu por alguns segundos.

Virou-se para encará-lo e encontrou-o com uma pequena caixa embrulhada em papel de seda vermelho, limpou as mãos no avental e andou até ele, a expressão duvidosa.

- Pra você. – disse tímido e ela olhou-o, confusa.

- É meu aniversário? – perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não, não é. – ele se balançou para frente e para trás. – Eu achei que não tivesse uma ainda. Abra. – ela sorriu e rasgou o papel.

Um porta-jóias colorido e delicado, o abriu e uma melodia vaga e bela preencheu o ambiente, dentro dele uma pequena bruxa dançava juntamente com um bruxo.

Hermione sorriu abertamente, normalmente aquele tipo de utensílio era trouxa e apenas uma bailarina girava devido aos imãs no fundo da caixa espelhada. Tinha certeza de que era raro e caro, certamente não fora encontrado por acaso.

- Eu... Não posso aceitar, Harry. – ele cruzou os braços.

- É claro que pode. – afirmou. – Encontrei no meu cofre, escondido sobre alguns galeões. Era da minha mãe. – Hermione colocou a mão na boca.

- Você não deveria dar a...? – ele interrompeu-a.

- Não, não deveria. Lily é pequena para tomar cuidado com isso. – sorriu-lhe. – Já encontrei para ela um colar de família que achei no banco, para seu aniversário. – ele esticou a mão e Hermione entregou a caixa, deu a volta e sentou no sofá, sendo seguido por ela. – Está vendo? – apontou para o espelho e tocou-o com a mão, letras vermelhas começaram a aparecer no espelho formando as palavras "_James & Lily_". Hermione sorriu encantada e sobressaltou-se quando outras letras formaram-se daquelas: "_Harry & Hermione_". Ele sorriu timidamente. – Eu não sei por que, mas está ai. E eu não vou usar isso. – deu uma risada. – Meu pai deu a minha mãe.

- Harry, isso é tão... tão... – ele viu lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto dela e passou o dedo, delicadamente para secá-las.

- Eu sei. – ele disse sinceramente e Hermione agradeceu por ele compreender seu olhar, palavras não seriam suficientes.

* * *

**#**

**He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday**

**That's how you know, that's how you know!**

**He's your love...**

11:03 am

Harry entrou na sala fechando a porta. O silêncio era quebrado pelo som de seus passos e não havia indícios de que poderia haver outra pessoa ali. Prateleiras abarrotadas de livros que iam até o teto, um sofá de três lugares, uma mesa de centro, a estante com TV e rádio.

- Hermione? – ele chamou, ouvindo o som do eco da sua voz como resposta.

Deu de ombros e largou-se no sofá, exausto. Tinha uma idéia vaga de que a amiga poderia estar no Ministério. Relaxou os ombros e arqueou as sobrancelhas ante a visão de Crookshanks dormindo de barriga para cima sobre a TV.

Era interessante, para não dizer perturbadora, a visão do gato laranja. Desviou os olhos do bicho e levantou-se, pronto para desaparatar, não sem antes conjurar uma rosa e deixar sobre a mesa de centro. Um gesto simples, porém eficaz em mostrar que ele esteve ali.

Respirou profundamente e andou até o gato, afagando a barriga dele. Se não fosse pela respiração irregular, diria que o animal havia morrido, já que não se mexeu ao receber o carinho de Harry. Soltou o ar e deu uma grande gargalhada ao ver a língua do gato pender para fora da boca e refletiu que Hermione deveria ter visto aquilo.

Balançando a cabeça, aparatou.

* * *

**#**

**It's not enough to take the one you love for granted**

05:21 am

Harry podia ouvir a água caindo, um som levemente incômodo para quem estava dormindo. Então a água parou e ele a escutou escovando os dentes. Estava certo de que logo o barulho pararia e parou. Porém o som do salto dela caminhando pelo pequeno apartamento era realmente incômodo.

Ele se remexeu no sofá, tampando a cabeça com o travesseiro. Hermione começou um barulho irritante com canecas e ele bufou, certo de que ela o ouviria e pararia com toda aquela bagunça.

- Que droga, Harry! – reclamou Hermione, irritada. – Fiz de tudo para você acordar sem precisar te chamar e você continua aí! - ele retirou o travesseiro da cara e abriu os olhos, sonolento, porém irritado.

- Hermione, hoje é DOMINGO! – gritou com ela e levantou, os cabelos mais desarrumados do que o normal. – Nós acordamos tarde no domingo! – informou irônico.

- Acontece que eu tenho uma surpresa. – sorriu e voltou a fazer o café. – Arrume-se.

- Que? Que surpresa? – Hermione olhou por cima do ombro, com aquela cara de quem não contaria nem sob tortura. Harry deu de ombros, rendendo-se a curiosidade, foi tomar banho.

Hermione não pode deixar de notar que ele demorara mais do que das outras vezes. Ela já comia torradas quando ele sentou-se à mesa. O fato era que ela era seu refúgio, já que sempre trabalhavam até tarde ali quando ele não queria ir para casa.

Comeu uma maçã, ansioso demais para ter fome. Ela resolvera comer devagar, deixando Harry mais curioso enquanto lançava olhares furtivos a melhor amiga, na espreita de que pudesse conseguir algo.

- Não vai avisar Ginny? – perguntou levantando-se.

- Ginny? – repetiu.

- Sua mulher, Harry. Faz uns dois dias que você não volta para casa. – ele encolheu os ombros.

- Vou pegar sua coruja. – avisou. – Então, onde eu digo que estamos indo? – perguntou sorrindo e Hermione olhou-o de canto, como se não passasse de um cisco.

Harry bufou e pegou um pergaminho, rabiscando qualquer coisa. Hermione pegava seu casaco e esticava a mão para Harry.

- Vamos aparatar. – desistindo de persuadi-la a contar aonde iriam, entrelaçou seus dedos e sentiu aquela sensação estranha de quando aparatavam, porém com um quê a mais ao sentir o toque da mão dela.

Harry abriu os olhos, surpreso. A estátua familiar daquelas três pessoas, uma mulher, um homem e um bebê.

- Hermione! – exclamou e ela lhe sorriu timidamente, o sol surgindo no horizonte. – Esqueci-me completamente!

- Eu tive uma grande culpa nisso, já que fiz você trabalhar até tarde. – deu um pequeno sorriso. – Queria vir cedo, menos gente, mais privacidade. – Harry a abraçou fortemente e depois se soltou, não largando a mão dela.

Caminharam pela pequena cidade, atravessando a capela e abrindo a portinhola do cemitério. Encontraram o túmulo e Hermione conjurou um buquê de flores, entregando a Harry. Ele colocou delicadamente em cima do túmulo e ficou em silêncio.

- Temos tempo. – sussurrou e soltou-se de Harry, que agradeceu com um sorriso sincero.

Começou a caminhar, olhando por cima do ombro o viu de joelhos e a cabeça baixa. Encontrou o túmulo de Ignoto e conjurou uma rosa, colocando em cima e com um toque da varinha limpando a poeira.

Caminhou lentamente até Harry e afagou seus cabelos, em um gesto carinhoso e único. Ele se ergueu e ela mais uma vez presenciou as lágrimas dele caindo, feliz por saber que confiava tanto nela a ponto de deixá-la vê-lo chorar.

Sem se conter, puxou-o e envolveu seu pescoço em um abraço, imediatamente correspondido. Hermione abraçou-o de lado e puseram-se a caminhar.

- Obrigado. – disse com a voz embargada e Hermione apertou sua cintura, assentindo. – Eu quero fazer algo antes de irmos embora.

Harry comprou uma casa no povoado e sem saber o que fazer com ela exatamente, apenas certo de que Ginny não deveria saber e Hermione concordou em não contar nada.

Mais um segredo.

* * *

**#**

**You've got to show her you need her**

07:26 pm

- ... _E_ nós precisamos que todos os doze bruxos concordem em assinar o mandado para revistar a casa de Malfoy... - Harry vinha comentando com Hermione, sendo interrompido por Ginny.

- Vão tentar entrar na casa de Draco de novo? - indagou distraída, parando de escrever ao notar as caras surpresas e indignadas de Harry e Hermione. - Olá, Hermione. Vai ficar para jantar? - desconversou.

- Se não for incômodo... - Harry deu aquele olhar de "_pare-de-falar-já_" e Hermione calou-se.

- É claro que ela vai ficar para jantar! - cruzou os braços e Ginny torceu o nariz. - Desde quando você o chama de _Draco_? - ambos, Hermione e Harry, lançaram um olhar frustrado.

- Eu... Não tinha idéia de que você ficaria nervoso por algo desde tipo! - defendeu-se e engoliu em seco. - Você faz tempestade em copo d'água, Harry! Por Merlim, me deixe trabalhar. - voltou a atenção para a folha de pergaminho, mas ele permanecia impassível.

- Escute aqui... - Hermione o puxou pelo braço e Harry deixou-se vencer, sendo levado até o escritório. Ela fechou a porta e se sentou. - Isso não vai ficar assim! Eu vou... Eu... - ele pausou ao ver a expressão resignada de Hermione. - Ora! Pare de me olhar assim!

- Assim como? - perguntou satisfeita.

- Como se eu estivesse errado! - Hermione riu e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Então, faz quanto tempo que vocês... Você sabe. - Harry olhou intrigado. - Não fazem aquilo...? - Harry poderia ser extremamente lerdo ás vezes. - Sexo.

- Ah... - ele corou. - Não sei...

- Não sabe? - repetiu curiosa.

- Não me lembro. - revirou os olhos e se sentou na poltrona.

- Então isso quer dizer que faz tempo... - disse segurando o riso.

- Espero que ninguém avise o Malfoy desta vez. Da última ele ficou sabendo e não encontramos nada lá. - mudou de assunto e Hermione riu gostosamente.

- Você não vai fugir do assunto, Harry! - respondeu resoluta e ele balançou a cabeça, cansado.

- Nós andamos meio sem tempo... É isso. - disse encarando o teto.

- Nem mesmo você acredita nisto! - ele a encarou. - Peça férias.

- Eu não preciso de férias. - cruzou os braços, decidido.

- Você _não_ quer férias! - exclamou e ouviram uma batida na porta.

- O jantar está na mesa. - disse Ginny receosa e então ouviram os passos do salto dela, afastando-se da porta.

- Você acha que ela ouviu? - perguntou Harry.

- Não... Definitivamente não. - balançou veemente a cabeça. - Vamos comer.

- Espere um pouco. - disse enterrando o rosto nas mãos. - Eu te disse que não queria passar em casa.

- Você disse que tinha que pegar alguns papéis aqui! - defendeu-se carrancuda.

- Eu poderia ter aparatado e desaparatado. - deu de ombros. – Ginny nem perceberia.

- Ela estava esperando você para o jantar, Harry! - levantou-se e foi até a prateleira examinar os livros.

- Você acha _mesmo_ que ela estava me esperando? - disse sarcástico, levantando o rosto. Hermione encolheu os ombros e Harry se levantou, indicando com a cabeça a porta. - Vamos jantar.

Entraram na sala de jantar, Ginny ocupava seu lugar. Hermione sentou-se defronte a ruiva e Harry ocupou sua cadeira na ponta da mesa. A comida foi servida por um mordomo, já que Hermione desaprovava o uso de elfos-domésticos e Harry atendera seu pedido de não ter nenhum deles em casa.

Era interessante o fato de a opinião de Hermione ser a única a qual ele realmente se importava. O que fazia diariamente Ginny se reduzir a pó a presença da melhor amiga de seu marido.

Balançou a cabeça, espantando pensamentos indevidos. A ruiva relaxou os ombros, de fato era mais bonita e era ela que carregava uma aliança de Harry no dedo.

Comiam em silêncio onde o único som ouvido era o de talheres batendo de vez em quando. Hermione tomou um gole de cerveja amanteigada e pigarreou.

- Fiquei sabendo que você recebeu um convite para jogar no Holyhead Harpias. - comentou Hermione ingenuamente tentando quebrar o clima pesado, porém Harry engasgou tomando cerveja e Hermione deu tapinhas em suas costas.

Ginny parecia extremamente sem graça.

- É, recebi. - foi curta e se remexeu inquieta, abandonando os talheres. - Se vocês não se importam... - disse levantando da mesa, Harry agarrou seu pulso.

- Não seja indelicada, nós ainda estamos jantando! - sibilou e desprendeu-se dele, irritada, sua face corada.

- Aposto que Hermione não vai se importar. - disse lançando um olhar significativo à morena. Hermione encolheu os ombros. - Ótimo. Boa noite. - e saiu pisando firme, o salto ecoando pela sala.

Hermione não precisava perguntar o porquê da razão de Harry ter engasgado, conhecia-o tão bem, senão melhor que ele próprio. Era óbvio que Ginny ocultara de Harry aquela informação e o fato de Hermione estar por dentro do assunto o deixara mais perplexo do que se estivesse escutado por outra pessoa.

- Você consegue ouvir? - perguntou Harry sarcástico, olhando fixo para o ponto onde Ginny estivera antes.

- O que? - indagou confusa.

- Os olhos dela gritam me culpando por tê-la prendido aos pés do fogão. - deu de ombros.

- Porque você não me disse que a situação estava tão crítica? - perguntou encarando-o. Harry desviou os olhos, sentindo-se culpado.

- Situação crítica? Eu pensei que estávamos bem. Fazia tempo que não brigávamos. - Hermione sustentou o olhar. - Quero dizer, nós nem nos falávamos mais direito.

- Quando isso começou? - indagou. Harry pensou ter ouvido alguém fungando.

- Aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos. - respondeu duro.

- Se você insiste... - disse descansando os talheres.

- Insisto. - encerrou a conversa, desanimado.

* * *

**#**

**He's your love**

08:48 pm

Harry e Hermione aparataram na sala do apartamento dela. Harry largou-se no sofá e ela sentou-se ao seu lado, bocejando.

- Início do ano letivo de Hogwarts. – informou o moreno, visivelmente descontraído.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione, lembrando-se vagamente.

- Começou na noite anterior...

**- Flashback**

_- Eu tenho que sair e talvez não volte até amanhã. – disse Harry, ajeitando a pequena mala. - Hermione se ofereceu para levá-los. _

_- Você vai trocar os seus filhos por uma missão? – perguntou Ginny, impassível._

_- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. É o meu trabalho, quando você me conheceu eu já era assim, não vou mudar. – retrucou._

_- Você tinha que derrotar Voldemort. Ele foi derrotado e você continua me trocando, trocando seus filhos, por um monte de missões idiotas! – Harry tentou ignorar o insulto e cerrou os punhos, mantendo toda a raiva nas juntas brancas. – Hermione trabalha no MESMO departamento que você e nem por isso vai deixar de levar as crianças ao expresso!_

_- Eu já lhe expliquei! Hermione é o intelecto, MEU intelecto. Eu já lhe disse mil vezes que ela... – Harry foi interrompido pela voz esganiçada de Ginny._

_- Ela diz o que, como e onde atacar. – repetiu maldosa. – Você nem mesmo é um berrador e eu escuto isto sempre!_

_- E você é tão teimosa que não é capaz de compreender comigo dizendo uma única vez! – retrucou irado. – Eu tenho que ficar repetindo e repetindo!_

_- Você deveria dar atenção a sua família! – acusou-o e Harry se virou, bufando._

_- Você está insinuando que eu não dou atenção suficiente a vocês? – Ginny bateu a cabeça contra o vidro da janela e Harry ignorou o ato._

_- Por que Hermione tem que levá-los? Eu POSSO levá-los! São MEUS filhos! - Harry deu de ombros. – Sempre Hermione!_

_- Faça como quiser. – deu as costas, saindo pela porta._

_- Volte aqui! Eu estou falando com você! – exclamou correndo até a porta._

_- Eu não estou falando com você. – disse simplesmente, olhando assustado para a face de James que o encarava. – Olá, James. – disse sem graça._

_- Oi. – respondeu assustado e surpreso. – Você vai viajar?_

_- Sim, talvez eu chegue a tempo de levá-los a Hogwarts. – respondeu beijando a testa do filho, James o retribuiu com uma careta._

**- Fim do flashback**

- Você sabe o que acontece depois. – Hermione recordou-se do episódio. Harry chegou ao Expresso e Ginny havia se atrasado, no dia seguinte acontecera o episódio da separação de Ron e Hermione.

- Não foi lá algo tão grande assim... – tentou amenizar e Harry encarou-a, incrédulo.

- Oh, claro. Retirando o fato de que tivemos que ir por chave de portal. Só não foi pior porque Ginny não foi com um carro que voa, ou Albus teria repetido com maestria algo que eu e Ron fizemos no segundo ano, mas ao contrário de nós que aterrissamos no Salgueiro Lutador, Abus teria ido direto para o Salão Principal! – estampava um sorriso cínico. – Oh, sim. E vale reforçar o fato de que eles não estavam sendo impedidos por um elfo e, sim, porque a mãe deles não teve a responsabilidade de levá-los a tempo de pegar o trem. – debochou Harry, franzindo o cenho. - Mione...

- Tudo bem... – disse desvendando o olhar dele. – Você pode ficar por aqui hoje.

- Foi sempre assim... – disse num murmúrio, como se falasse consigo mesmo. Mas Hermione ouviu.

- O que, Harry? O que foi sempre assim? – perguntou curiosa.

- Esses ciúmes... Que a Ginny tem de você. – ele encerrou o assunto, porém Hermione não pode deixar de dar um leve, mas significante sorriso.

Harry largou os pergaminhos em cima da mesa e os dois puseram-se a estudá-los. Já era tarde e ele apoiou a mão no queixo por um momento, deixando-se observar Hermione. O cabelo preso, as sobrancelhas erguidas e a testa franzida lhe davam um ar de concentração que só ela possuía. Mordia o lábio inferior enquanto rabiscava sem parar um pergaminho.

Ele suspirou e Hermione ergueu o olhar, curiosa. Harry era-lhe único com aqueles óculos redondos, o cabelo indomável e a cicatriz que lhe trazia certo charme e descontração. Conhecia aquele sorriso tão bem que lágrimas invadiram seus olhos e velhas recordações dos anos em Hogwarts nunca pareceram tão vivas.

Harry levantou-se preocupado ao mesmo tempo em que ela levantava e abria os braços para ele. Ele sabia que estava com a mesma sensação que ela – a de nostalgia. Sentiu-se leve ao saber que ela ainda acompanhava seus pensamentos e podia desvendar seu olhar.

Era felicidade. Algo que não cabia no peito, que lhe apertava e faziam os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiarem-se. Um dia chegou a crer que demorou tempo demais para enxergar Ginny, porém percebeu, talvez tarde demais, que demorara muito mais tempo para enxergar Hermione.

Soltaram-se delicadamente e decidiram que estava na hora de irem se deitar. Harry ficou com o sofá e Hermione foi para o quarto, com culpa. Dois tipos de culpa diferentes que se encontravam em algum ponto daquele emaranhado de fios que era sua vida.

Culpa por afastar mais ainda Harry de Ginny, mesmo sabendo que ele a afastava por conta própria. Culpa por ter feito a escolha errada e ter se deixado levar por ilusões infantis, mesmo sabendo que ela _era_ infantil. Culpa por ter que deixar Harry dormir no sofá e não poder oferecer um pedaço de sua cama, mesmo sabendo que aquilo seria perverso.

* * *

**Nota da Thá:** oown, obrigada as meninas gathas (_Monique, butterflypotter, Bela Evans Potter e Brenda!_) que deixaram review e super-desculpas pela demora xD capitulo novo e panz, espero que gostem. Beijos!


	3. Chapter 2

**#Capítulo 2**

**Everybody wants to live happily ever after**

10:03 am

- Hey, Harry! - gritou Hermione se aproximando da recepção do Ministério. - Quanto tempo um homem consegue ficar sem fazer sexo? - era mais do que óbvio que o objetivo dela era deixá-lo sem graça na frente da recepcionista.

- Hermione, se você está tentando... - ela o interrompeu, divertida.

- Um mês, uma semana... Talvez um dia? - perguntou atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas. Harry balançou a cabeça, resignado, entregando alguns papéis á loira com quem estivera flertando momentos antes.

Ela ria gostosamente quando Harry passou por ela e a puxou pelo braço. Deixou-se ser levada até a sala dele, ouvindo o moreno bater a porta com um estrondo. Hermione estava aconchegada no sofá e conjurava uma xícara de café para si.

- Achou divertido isto, não? – indagou Harry, irritado. – É claro que achou.

- É claro que achei fofíssima sua face corar, Harry. – disse ela, sorrindo. – Você não é mais um adolescente para ficar rubro quando o assunto é sexo.

- O que você estava tentando fazer, afinal? Deixar-me sem jeito? – cruzou os braços e ao mesmo tempo Hermione cruzou as pernas, sem perceberem o ato harmonizado. – Você sabe como sou em relação a _esse_ assunto.

- Eu e Jannet fizemos uma aposta. – disse bebendo um gole de café. – Eu disse que um homem poderia agüentar até uma semana, ela disse um dia. Mas parece que vamos ter que descobrir com outra pessoa. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado para a caixa de bombons em cima da mesa. – Uau. Você gastou cinco galeões nessa caixa de bombons encantados. – analisou.

- São para Ginny. – respondeu sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- Alguma data em especial? – ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Oh! Harry, você se sente culpado! – exclamou, desvendando o olhar dele.

- Eu não me sinto culpado! – exclamou, franzindo o cenho.

- É claro que sim! E pelos bombons baratos... Ou a mulher que você dormiu é muito ruim ou você nem chegou a dormir com ela, ainda! – supôs Hermione e ele corou bruscamente.

- Eu não estou traindo Ginny! Por Merlim, Hermione! – defendeu-se. – Eu não posso dar chocolates a minha esposa?

- Tudo bem! Você mente e eu finjo que acredito. – piscou para ele, fazendo a xícara sumir e ela levantar-se.

- Hermione? – chamou Harry.

- Sim? – perguntou parada a porta.

- Não comente com ninguém o preço dos bombons... – Hermione riu e assentiu, divertindo-se com a situação.

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

11:12 am

_- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – disse com a voz habitualmente arrastada e ela sorriu enviesada. _

_Não que fosse do seu agrado estar na companhia de alguém tão desagradável quanto __**ele**__, mas a vista era boa. Ela relaxou por completo, sabendo que o porte ereto era sagrado para ele e sentiu-se culpada por não estar usando roupas mais justas, só para provocá-lo._

_- Ora, alguém tinha que vir fazer seu trabalho sujo. - Draco Malfoy olhou-a fixamente._

_- Do que está falando? - indagou irritado._

_- O Daily Prophet ficou sabendo de uma versão do seu divórcio, está lembrado? - disse debochando. - Eu vim buscar sua versão antes da próxima edição sair. - uma parte dele se tranqüilizou e lembrou que ela trabalhava para o Daily Prophet._

_- Desde quando você é da área de fofocas? – pontuou. - Você não é a cronista sênior de Quidditch? - largou-se em uma poltrona e Ginny Potter se sentou, mesmo sem ter sido convidada a isto._

_- Desde quando o que eu faço te interessa? - sorriu e tirou um bloco de notas e uma pena de repetição rápida. Draco olhou desconfiado. - Não é nem um pouco parecida com a da Skeeter. - ele pareceu se sossegar. - Vamos logo com isso, tenho mais o que fazer._

_- Voltar para sua família perfeita? - perguntou com asco e o sangue de Ginny ferveu._

_- O que te faz pensar que aquela família é perfeita? - aumentou o tom de voz e levantou-se com um impulso, caminhando perigosamente na direção de Draco. O loiro a olhou, divertido, e ela percebeu que falara demais. _

_- Parece que o precioso Potter não é tão perfeito assim. - disse num sussurro rouco._

_- Já disse, ande logo com isso antes que eu vá embora! Já me fez esperar o suficiente! - retomou rápida._

_- É claro! Tudo nessa casa é culpa minha! - desabafou Draco, soltando a gravata. - Se Scorpius apronta alguma, a culpa é minha! Se a comida é ruim, a culpa é minha! Até mesmo se não chove, é culpa é minha! - desanimado, massageou as têmporas. Ginny deu de ombros e Draco lhe lançou um daqueles olhares rápidos e incisivos, instintivamente ela deu um passo para trás. Ele balançou a cabeça e murchou de vez. - Sinto em estar tomando o seu tempo. - compreensão vinda de Draco Malfoy era algo muito, muito perigoso e Ginny olhou-o surpresa. Ele levantou-se e a ruiva piscou algumas vezes. - Eu sei que você não gosta dessas coisas. - Ginny decidiu relaxar um pouco, afinal não era de chutar quem estava no chão. Ela estava lá e a paisagem era terrível._

_- Sinto que você tenha tido um dia ruim. - olharam-se desconfiados._

_Draco começou a falar sua versão, toda a farsa do casamento, as contas que sua mulher havia feito e modo como deixara um bilhete e fora embora._

_- Está se sentindo bem? - Ginny perguntou, guardando as coisas dentro da bolsa preta._

_- Não. - deu uma pausa e sorriu desanimado. - Mas desde quando isso importa? - disse como se não esperasse resposta._

_O corpo dele se retesou quando seus olhos se encontraram, uma antiga tensão misturada a desejo. Rapidamente a ruiva se adiantou e o beijou ferozmente, sendo correspondida. Draco começou a desabotoar a blusa da ruiva, até que certa culpa invadiu sua mente e ela o afastou bruscamente. Ofegante, começou a abotoá-la._

_- Certo. Agradeço a ajuda. - Draco disse rapidamente. - Sei que isto é um grande transtorno para você. - Ginny se virou e abaixou-se para pegar a bolsa que caíra._

_- Fique quieto, coração idiota. - murmurou para si mesma. - Tanta gratidão vai acabar confundindo minha cabeça. - ao levantar-se deu de cara com Draco, fechou os olhos, esperando que ele não tivesse ouvido._

_- O que esperava? - disse perturbado. - Uma carta de agradecimento? - e virou-se sem dar tempo dela o responder, caminhou para dentro de uma sala._

_Ginny não pode se conter, apesar da porta da frente estar aberta, de um jeito que a convidava a sair e nunca mais voltar. Porém algo dentro dela explodiu e a fez entrar pela porta que ele havia passado._

_- Não é tão fácil, Malfoy. - disse preocupada. - Não é fácil conviver com a culpa. - ele permaneceu quieto e Ginny entendeu aquilo como algum tipo de bandeira-branca._

_- Até quando você vai se sujeitar a isso? - perguntou e ela não o compreendeu. - Potter não vai fugir. - ela bufou, resignada. – Ele vai manter as coisas assim._

_Ginny segurou no braço dele, fazendo-o se virar. Toda aquela raiva o deixava tão viril e o cheiro da sua colônia a perturbava. Sem pensar, sem pestanejar, ela o beijou novamente, rendendo-se. __[/i]_

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

**Everybody wants to know their true love is true**

07:53 pm

- Droga! - disse Hermione, batendo a mão na testa. - Você contou a ela, não contou? - Harry meneou a cabeça, em negação. Possuía uma mala de cada lado do corpo e um sorriso torto.

- Ela me contou. - disse, dando de ombros.

- Como é? - perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ginny estava – ou ainda está -, tendo um caso. - deu de ombros novamente.

- Quer uma cerveja? - disse ela dando um meio sorriso e abrindo a porta para Harry passar. - Vai contar a Ron?

- Vocês voltaram? - perguntou empurrando a mala para o sofá.

- Não. - disse revirando os olhos. - Você sabe, sem chances! - Harry riu, duvidando.

- Então tem um novo admirador? - disse franzindo a testa e indicando algumas flores.

- Não são minhas, Harry! - respondeu enquanto fechava a geladeira. - Você está esperando um convite para sentar? - indagou sentando-se e sendo acompanhada por Harry. - São da Rose.

- O que? - perguntou desviando os olhos do decote dela.

- As flores, Harry! Acho que a lerdeza do Ron é contagiosa! - exclamou indignada.

- Uau. Quando foi que você ficou tão ferina? - ele perguntou travesso, afrouxando a gravata.

- Harry, você não pode olhar para o decote de uma mulher sem que ela perceba! - defendeu-se e ele corou bruscamente.

- Eu não estava...? - ela não o deixou que terminasse.

- Rose recebeu essas flores hoje, quando estava aí. - disse dando de ombros.

- E porque ela não ficou? – perguntou acomodando-se.

- Decidimos que enquanto eu não arranjar um apartamento maior, as crianças ficam em casa. Ou, na versão do Ron, quando eu voltar a minha sanidade mental normal, e voltar para ele. - Harry riu. - E você sabe que isto não vai acontecer e que, não só pode, como deve parar de dar esperanças e idéias a ele.

- Certo... - remexeu-se inquieto.

- Estou falando sério, Harry! As flores não eram da Rose. Então se ele me mandar novamente, você não sabe o que vai acontecer com você! - ameaçou e apertou o dedo contra o peito dele.

- Você que eu não reajo bem com ameaças... - ele respondeu, tirando o dedo dela de seu peito e sorrindo.

- Oh. Havia me esquecido! - dissimulou e lhe deu seu melhor sorriso. - Então...

- Eu comprei aqueles chocolates para ela e sugeri que precisávamos conversar. - ele começou contando, Hermione sentou-se de lado, atenta. - Imagine... Ela começou a chorar desesperadamente e a me pedir desculpas. - Harry revirou os olhos. - Então... - fez suspense e Hermione torceu o nariz. - Disse-me que acabou se envolvendo com um cara. - ela pegou a mão de Harry e a segurou. - Não era algo inacreditável. Eu ajeitei meus óculos e comecei a jogar minhas roupas dentro de um malão. - deu um meio sorriso. - Ela gritou, se ajoelhou, enfim, aqui estou eu.

- Oh. Ela deve estar desesperada! - disse Hermione e Harry coçou a cabeça.

- Qual é, Mione! Eu fui traído! - retrucou e cruzou os braços.

- Eu vi você conversando com aquela mulher da recepção! - sorriu amarelo para ele.

- Estava discutindo contabilidade! - justificou e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Contabilidade em dupla? - riu com gosto. - Tudo bem, se você não quer me contar... - ele permitiu-se rolar os olhos.

- Não existe nada! - ergueu as mãos para o alto.

- Quem é o cara? – perguntou com a curiosidade a flor da pele.

- Não faço idéia. – disse torcendo o nariz. – E nem me interessa.

- Você já jantou? - perguntou levantando-se.

- Não... Você sabe, não pensei em jantar de despedida! - ironizou e ela olhou por cima dos ombros.

- Não comece com suas ironias, Harry, ou você vai ficar com o tapete do gato! - ameaçou e Harry riu à vontade.

- Ora, você já vai me deixar com o sofá e agora me oferece o tapete? - perguntou fingindo-se de ofendido e tirando os sapatos. - Confesso que cogitei a hipótese de ir para a casa de Ron... Mas as crianças ainda não sabem e bem, é a irmã dele, certo?

- Ele a conhece. - retrucou, com a cabeça enfiada na geladeira.

- Ah, pare com isso! Ele finge que a conhece. - Hermione balançou a cabeça, concordando. - Ginny não vai dizer nada até alguém descobrir, o que pode demorar já que as crianças foram passar o resto das férias na Toca.

- Você tem razão. Não vai dizer nada a mais ninguém também? - perguntou tirando algumas folhas para a salada.

- Quem tem que contar é ela, não é? - deu de ombros. - Preciso de um banho.

- Tem toalhas embaixo da pia do banheiro. - Harry desapareceu pela porta.

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

Talvez a presença de Harry tornasse as coisas menos solitárias e a comida um pouco melhor. Não que ela estivesse pensando em fazer dele seu cozinheiro ou algo do tipo, mas seria bom ter alguém com quem contar.

Hermione ouviu Harry gritar algo e respondeu "_dentro do armário_", mesmo não tendo certeza sobre o quê, supôs que ele estivesse perguntando sobre o xampu.

Harry saiu do banheiro, trazendo uma baforada de ar quente e fazendo Hermione se virar, o moreno estava com a toalha enrolada na cintura e o cabelo pingando. Ela riu da cena e não pode deixar de fitar o tórax definido dele, mas antes que Harry percebesse Hermione já havia se virado.

Pegou seu pijama no malão e voltou para dentro do banheiro, em minutos saiu de lá, perfumado e com um samba-canção de seda preta. Hermione tentou controlar seus hormônios enquanto cortava a cebola.

Acabando com todas as tentativas dela, Harry chegou por trás e apoiou seu queixo no ombro de Hermione, olhando curioso para o que ela tentava fazer.

- Você ainda não aprendeu a fazer aquele molho de tomate? - perguntou e agachou-se, abrindo as gavetas e procurando por um avental.

- Se você me ensinasse! - retrucou, balançando a cabeça e espantando pensamentos indevidos.

- Ora, ora! Hermione Weasley não achou a resposta em um livro? - disse rindo e ficando sério, ao colocar o avental, deu-se conta de que tocara em assunto delicado.

- Granger. - disse e cruzou os braços. - Você fica terrivelmente sexy de avental, Harry! - disse rindo gostosamente e quebrando o clima pesado.

Harry deixou-se envolver pela risada e começou a explicar a receita do macarrão com molho de tomate. Hermione estava rindo a todo o momento, a cada piada de Harry, a cada olhar. Não podia deixar de admitir que ele a fizesse feliz.

- Vamos brindar. - disse Harry pegando um copo com suco.

- Aos nossos casamentos fracassados! - discursou ela, fazendo pose.

- Que isso, Hermione! - Harry rolou os olhos. - Á primeira janta decente desta casa! - ela pôs-se a gargalhar e ambos fizeram 'tim-tim' com os copos, bebendo em seguida.

- Então... Qual é o nome dela? - perguntou Hermione e Harry se engasgou.

- Nome de quem? - perguntou confuso.

- Da mulher que você está saindo, oras! - ela riu ante a indignação de Harry.

- Não existe nenhuma mulher! Eu já lhe disse! - insistiu e Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, duvidando.

- Ou você se sentiu culpado demais para dormir com ela? - riu e Harry a ignorou. Comiam em silêncio.

- Por que você e Ron não vão mais voltar? Ele estava disposto a mudar... - comentou tranqüilo.

- Sem chances. Aquele manual dele acaba no capítulo doze. – respondeu ferina e Harry se engasgou com o suco. – É a mesma coisa que Voldemort ressuscitar e sair distribuindo doces. - ela pausou e o fitou. - A maior besteira da minha vida foi ter me casado com aquela idade! E por Merlim, eu acreditava que Ron poderia mudar!

- Já entendi! Já entendi! - ele disse convencido. - E as crianças?

- Estão envolvidos em algum plano com o pai para juntar nós dois. - deu de ombros. - Ele sabe que sou resoluta em todas as minhas decisões, por que será que pensa que desta vez eu irei voltar atrás? Mandando você e meus filhos...

- Porque ele acha você o ama ainda e também porque na escola eu sempre dobrava você. - disse ingenuamente e Hermione entortou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho.

- Como é que é? - levantou-se colocando as mãos na cintura. - Você _me_ dobrava?

- Ora, Hermione. Não se recorda de todas as vezes que você quebrou as regras por _minha_ causa? - disse enfatizando.

- Eram casos de vida ou morte! - exclamou perplexa.

- E mesmo você sabendo que era completamente errado, sempre esteve ao meu lado, até mesmo quando todos, inclusive Ron, duvidaram de mim. - gesticulou com o garfo.

- Certo. E por isso ele achou que você poderia me convencer a voltar para ele? - ela riu. - É você, é sobre você. - ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Obrigado. - disse e ela olhou-o, confusa. - Por todos esses anos, sabe. Por tudo.

- Alguém tinha que colocar algum juízo nessa sua cabeça! - respondeu sorrindo. - O que eu ainda tento fazer, de qualquer forma.

- E não irá desistir nunca... - completou, levantando-se, já conhecia o discurso. Harry abriu os braços e Hermione andou até o amigo e o abraçou.

Uma coruja parda entrou pela janela da cozinha e aterrissou na mesa, surpreendendo-os. Hermione retirou o envelope e deu algumas sementes ao animal.

_"Hermione,_

_Sou eu, Molly, não encontro Harry e Ginny está resolvendo um problema com Luna! _

_Albus aprontou novamente, eu acho que ele não faz por mal, mas... Ele saiu algumas horas, deixou um trouxa de cabeça para baixo. Arthur consertou tudo, mas alguém precisa dar um jeito nele! Ele não come e desconfiamos que saia pela janela do quarto no meio da noite. Está na sala agora e o olhar dele me incomoda. Se encontrar Harry diga que precisa fazer algo._

_Com amor,_

_Molly Weasley"_

Harry estava estupefato, andou até o sofá e jogou-se lá, o olhar perdido.

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

08:43 pm

- Nossos pais nunca foram amigos, mas os seus, sim. – disse Lily, sentada no tapete juntamente com Rose no quarto que a ruiva passava os últimos dias das férias. – Eu acho que quando eles se casaram, esqueceram de ser melhores amigos.

- Você acha que é possível serem casados e melhores amigos? – perguntou Rose, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu acho que é isso que se precisa para dar certo. – ela balançou a cabeça, veemente. – Não que não dará certo por algum tempo ser não forem melhores amigos.

- Minha mãe e seu pai. – concluiu Rose. – Eles são melhores amigos desde que nos conhecemos por gente e desde antes disso.

- Mas seus pais também eram melhores amigos! – rebateu Lily. – E depois que se casaram se tornaram marido e mulher e...

- Lily, meus pais viviam brigando! – retrucou Rose, esclarecendo. – Sempre que acontecia alguma coisa em sua casa seu pai corria pra contar pra minha mãe e ele não fazia o mesmo com meu pai, minha mãe também não contava nada pro meu pai.

- Mas se eles ficassem juntos e... – Lily fungou, os olhos marejados. – Eles não dessem certos como meu pai e minha mãe ou seu pai e sua mãe? – Rose a abraçou. – Eu acho a amizade deles a coisa mais bonita de todo o mundo, eu não quero que briguem!

- Eu também não, sua boba! – respondeu a maior, afastando-se meigamente de Lily e segurando suas mãos. – Mas eu sei que eles não vão brigar! Eu os vi juntos quando seu pai foi para o apartamento da minha mãe.

- J-juntos? – gaguejou.

- Bem, não exatamente... – respondeu fazendo bico.

- Viu só, Rose, eles vão ser sempre amigos! – ergueu as mãos para o alto, de cara amarrada.

- Lily, eu não te entendo! Você quer ou não que eles fiquem juntos? – Lily olhou pela janela e depois voltou a olhar para a prima.

- E-eu quero. – soluçou e Rose sorriu. – Você iria ser minha meia-irmã. – constatou e sorriu. – Mas eu te consideraria uma irmã completa!

- Eu também, Lils. – esboçou um grande sorriso, levantando-se. – Eu tenho que ir, meu pai não tem idéia de que saí de casa.

- Mas como...? – Rose a interrompeu, espiando pela porta.

- Pó de Flú. – murmurou e abanou a mão. – Tchau, Lils! – disse desaparecendo pelo corredor.

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

08:28 pm

_- Luna, querida. - cumprimentou Ginny, olhando pela janela e virou-se imediatamente ao ouvir a amiga fungar. - O que aconteceu? - perguntou ao ver lágrimas brilhantes escorrendo pelos olhos dela._

_- Eu beijei um cara naquele pub bruxo... - disse fungando e a ruiva a abraçou. - Ele era tão bonito e só depois eu fui me dar conta de quem era... - ela fungou novamente._

_- Quem era, Luna? - perguntou Ginny._

_- D-draco Malfoy. - respondeu ainda chorando e Ginny esbugalhou os olhos._

_- Tem certeza, Luna? - a loira assentiu. - P-preciso dar uma saída. Não saia daqui! Já volto. - ela aparatou._

_Draco entrecerrara os olhos e levemente curioso se encaminhou à ruiva. Ginny colocou uma mão em seu peito, fazendo-o parar._

_- Você me fez trair minha melhor amiga! - jogou as palavras. - Como foi capaz?_

_- Do que diabos você está falando? - perguntou Draco, confuso._

_- Luna! - ele piscou várias vezes. - Luna Lovegood. Você saiu com ela e agora ela está arrasada! Isto __**me**__ deixa arrasada!_

_- Tecnicamente ninguém traiu ninguém. - disse Draco rolando os olhos. – Porque eu não saí com ela, eu a encontrei naquele pub bruxo. Segundo... Foi só um beijo, Ginny! - explicou Draco, perturbado. - Nós nos vimos outras vezes e não repetimos o ato. - a ruiva abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não emitiu som algum. - E eu tenho certeza de que você não ouviu toda a história. Aposto quantos galeões quiser que Luna não terminou de te contar o resto._

_- E-eu... - ela pausou e bateu a mão na testa, aparatando e deixando um sorriso extremamente convencido de Draco para trás._

_- Luna, você está assim porque está apaixonada por Draco? - perguntou Ginny entrando no quarto._

_- Harry foi embora? - perguntou e a ruiva ignorou a pergunta. - Não, é claro que não! - exclamou surpresa, já não chorava._

_- Então me conte o resto. - disse sentando-se na cama._

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

09:37 pm

- Hugo, filho, venha aqui. - chamou Ron, enquanto o garoto passava correndo pela cozinha.

- Sim? - disse respirando descompassada e rapidamente.

- Você está bem? - ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Certo... O que você acha de eu sair para tomar uns Drinques... - Ron pausou, estalando a língua. - Com uma mulher?

- Eu estranharia se você saísse com um homem. - disse risonho.

- Você acha que Rose...? - Hugo interrompeu o pai.

- Vamos descobrir. HEY, ROSE! - gritou e logo a irmã apareceu na cozinha, sentando-se em um baquinho. Ron ficou um tanto perturbado. - Papai vai ter um encontro! - ela começou a bater palmas e fez uma careta ao olhar para Ron.

- Eu não acredito que você está pensando em sair com está camisa horrível! - exclamou, torcendo o nariz.

- Eu fico feliz que vocês não se importam. - disse Ron sinceramente.

- Se importar? Nós te damos força! - disse Hugo, dando um soco no ar. - Só você que não enxergava que mamãe não iria voltar mais!

- Hugo! - exclamou Rose, repreendendo-o com o olhar pela falta de sensibilidade.

- Ele tem razão, querida. - disse Ron, levantando-se e dando um beijo na cabeça de cada um, subiu as escadas.

- Eu acho que mamãe deveria ter encontros também. - concluiu Hugo e Rose começou a rir, levantando-se. - Por que está rindo?

- Mamãe já tem um namorado! - cantarolou e saiu correndo, batendo a porta do quarto. – Mesmo que ela ainda não saiba... – sussurrou e trancou a porta.

- VOLTE JÁ AQUI! - gritou o ruivo menor e saiu correndo atrás, socando a porta do quarto da irmã.

- Não vou te contar! - disse Rose calmamente do outro lado da porta.

- COM QUEM MAMÃE ESTÁ SAINDO? EU TENHO QUE SABER SE ELE É UM BOM SUJEITO! - esbravejou e ouviu um pigarro atrás de si.

- Acredite, ele é melhor do que você é capaz de imaginar. - encerrou. Porém as orelhas de Hugo ficaram vermelhas ao ver a cara de surpresa do pai.

- Pai... ela pode estar brincando comigo... - disse baixo, tentando se desculpar, mas Ron sorriu.

- Estava mais do que na hora de sua mãe arranjar alguém e se Rose diz que ele é tão ótimo assim, logo nós descobriremos. - passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho e deu um sorriso sincero. - Querida, pode me ajudar com a camisa? - perguntou Ron batendo na porta.

* * *

Nota da Luna: Alguém ainda le isso? D:


	4. Chapter 3

**#Capítulo 3**

**Each day do something to need her**

**To believe you love her**

08:59 pm

- Harry, você precisa ir até lá. – disse Hermione chegando perto dele.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Mione. – respondeu tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- Converse com ele. – disse tirando delicadamente as mãos de sua face e encarando as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos de dele. – Oh. Harry! – Hermione o abraçou fortemente e Harry enlaçou seus braços em volta da cintura dela.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – disse com a voz rouca.

- Nada, você não fez nada de errado. Você é um ótimo pai. – consolou-o e uma coruja entrou na casa e jogou uma carta em cima da mesa de centro.

Harry a pegou, estava direcionada a ele. Leu-a com atenção.

- Precisam de mim no Ministério. – disse amassando a carta e jogando-a na mesa. – O que eu faço? É urgente o caso do Ministério... Mas eu não posso ignorar o problema de Albus... Ah, Hermione! – disse Harry a abraçando novamente e conseguindo aquele conforto que só ela era capaz de dar a ele.

- Nós resolveremos isto. Tenho uma idéia. – Harry a soltou atento. – Você vai ver Albus e eu vou para o Ministério.

- Mas, Mione. Eles precisam de _mim_! – retrucou Harry, uma ruga de preocupação formada em seu rosto.

- Converse com Albus e depois vá ao Ministério. Eu esperarei você. – sorriu-lhe e ele assentiu.

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

Hermione aparatou e Harry ficou olhando para o vazio que ela deixara, as palavras doces que paravam de fazer sentido quando não estava mais ao lado dela. E como se as corujas não estivessem a fim de deixá-lo em paz naquele dia, uma negra e grande entrou pela janela.

Não era certo fazer o que era inevitável. A carta era destinada única e exclusivamente a Hermione, porém ao ler o remetente o sangue de Harry esquentou e uma veia pulou em seu pescoço.

Sem pestanejar, abriu o envelope cuidadosamente.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Sempre soube que você não havia sido feita para Ronald, mil perdões, mas preciso ser sincero. _

_Tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer: Uma temporada aqui no Ministério da Bulgária. _

_Tenho absoluta certeza de que seria ótimo para sua carreira. E devo admitir: sinto sua falta._

_Com carinho,_

_Victor Krum_

Harry simplesmente devolveu a carta ao envelope e, com raiva, amassou-a e jogou dentro de seu casaco, a letra grosseira e ofensiva o perturbara. E então, aparatou próximo à Toca, adentrou o jardim e entrou na casa. Encontrou Albus de braços cruzados e a cara amarrada. Capturou o filho rolando os olhos enquanto se aproximava.

- Então, o que aconteceu? – perguntou receoso.

- Nada. – deu de ombros, Harry sentou em uma poltrona.

- É bom que você me dê uma boa desculpa para o que fez ou... – foi interrompido.

- Ou o que? Vai me colocar de castigo? – disse sarcástico. – Acredite, nada pode ser pior do que passar as férias aqui!

- Você está parecendo um... um... – a voz de Harry morreu ao encarar o olhar de desprezo do filho.

- Um Slytherin? – completou, sorrindo ferino. – Pois é isso que eu sou!

- Eu não iria dizer isto! Jamais, Albus Severus! – defendeu-se Harry. – Por que está agindo assim? Se sua mãe... – Harry foi interrompido.

- Se minha mãe o que? Você sequer se importa com o que ela pode estar pensando! Com o que seus filhos estão pensando! – levantou-se e jogou as mãos para o alto ante o olhar confuso de Harry. – Você sequer se importou em nos contar porque a abandonou! Esperava que ficássemos sabendo pelo jornal?

- Eu... Nós íamos contar, é lógico! – exclamou Harry, estupefato. – Vocês são nossos filhos, merecem saber.

- Bem, não foi assim que agiram! – retrucou Albus, nervoso.

- Então, é verdade? – perguntou James, parado na escada ao lado da irmã.

- É. – disse simplesmente, incapaz de negar ou de dizer algo mais. – Eu gostaria de ter contado a vocês.

- Papai, nós é que devemos nos desculpar. – disse a pequena Lily, lançando um olhar indignado a Albus. – Nós acabamos descobrimos quando aparecemos em casa sem avisar.

- Seu armário estava vazio e mamãe não estava em casa. – completou James.

- Mas nós já desconfiávamos. Vocês não eram felizes há muito tempo. – Harry enterrou as mãos no rosto.

- É melhor que seja assim. – disse James aproximando-se do pai. – Ouvíamos vocês discutirem.

- E nem ligamos se vocês quiserem arranjar novos namorados! – disse Lily sentando no colo do pai e fazendo Albus torcer o nariz.

- Querida, sinto que tiveram que presenciar tantas brigas. – ele riu. – Não, eu ainda não tenho nenhuma namorada.

- É por isso que Albus vem agindo como um idiota. – dedurou James.

- Eu não vou abandonar vocês, por Merlim. – disse dando um beijo no rosto de Lily enquanto James sentava no braço da poltrona.

- Na verdade, Albus vem agindo como um idiota desde que ficou amigo do Malfoy. – disse o mais velho trocando de assunto e Albus rolou os olhos.

- Bem, eu acho que Albus e eu temos que entrar em um acordo. – disse Harry e o do meio arqueou as sobrancelhas, cético.

- Que acordo? – perguntou, tentando fingir falta de interesse olhando para o teto.

- Você tenta entender essa situação: sua mãe e eu. Não há mais volta, você vai ter que conviver com isso e aceitar, futuramente, caso algum de nós resolva se relacionar com outras pessoas. – James e Lily sorriram satisfeitos. – Em troca disso, eu não vou mais ralhar com você em relação a sua amizade com Scorpius e dependendo do seu comportamento, poderá até mesmo chamá-lo para passar uns dias em casa, nas próximas férias. – James fez cara de horror, Lily ruborizou e Albus estava surpreso demais.

- Trato feito. – disse sorrindo para o pai.

- Agora eu aposto que a avó de vocês quer ajuda para fazer a ceia. – comentou e Lily saiu de cima do colo de Harry, enquanto ele se levantava e encarava Molly com os olhos marejados.

- V-vocês t-terminaram mesmo? – perguntou deixando as lágrimas escaparem.

- Ah, Molly. Não chore, por favor. Nós estamos mais felizes agora. – ela assoou o nariz em um lenço e Lily a abraçou.

- Primeiro R-ron... Agora Ginny... – continuou choramingando.

- Nós ainda vamos passar a ceia aqui como nos velhos tempos. – afirmou e ela deu um pequeno e singelo sorriso.

- Vamos arrumar tudo para amanhã. – ela disse, fungando. Harry assentiu e andou até Albus, abraçando-o e sendo correspondido pelo filho.

- Eu não quis fazer mal àquele trouxa... – disse sem jeito.

- Eu sei. – Harry respondeu.

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

**His heart will be yours forever**

**Something everyday will show**

04:21 am

- A questão é... – sussurrou Hermione. – O que você está fazendo? – perguntou alto e Harry se virou, assustado.

- Você poderia me poupar desses sustos, Hermione! – retrucou Harry, voltando a se debruçar sobre a mesa. Ela riu com gosto se aproximando de Harry.

- E você poderia quebrar a mesa subindo desse jeito nela. – comentou divertida, fingindo se importar com a mesa. – Você se estatelaria no chão se ela quebrasse. – completou e Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Gênio trabalhando. – disse, ajeitando os óculos. – Não atrapalhe.

- É domingo de madrugada, Sr. Gênio. – comentou, tentando espiar por cima do ombro dele, porém Harry se ergueu um pouco mais e Hermione bufou em sua nuca, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Não conseguiu dormir? – perguntou e ela deu de ombros, encostando-se na bancada da cozinha. – Fiz barulho?

- Você não me incomoda, Harry. – disse sorrindo. – Só me incomoda o fato de você não estar dormindo.

- Eu tenho que dormir junto com você para assim conseguir dormir? – perguntou inocente, percebendo o duplo sentido da frase.

- Exatamente. – Hermione respondeu, cruzando os braços. Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sinto em não atender seu pedido hoje. – disse travesso. – Estou tomando café, mas se você quiser, eu esquentei leite caso acordasse. – comentou distraído e Hermione sorriu, servindo-se de leite.

- Obrigada. – murmurou, sentia-se acolhida, mesmo que os braços dele não estivessem em volta de si.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer? – reclamou, rabiscando algo. – Não precisamos agradecer nada do que nos proporcionarmos. Eu não cresceria sem a sua proteção e você não envelhecerá sem o meu carinho. – explicou-lhe, as lágrimas deixaram os olhos dela brilhantes. Harry ergueu a cabeça, ficando aturdido e confuso. – Oh, meu Merlim. O que foi? – perguntou andando até a amiga e segurando seus braços.

- É tão bonito o que você disse. – comentou chorosa. Harry riu, abraçando-a.

- Vocês, mulheres, são tão sensíveis. Eu ficaria menos preocupado se você ao menos tentasse dormir. – disse soltando-a e levando-a para o quarto. – Eu fico aqui até você adormecer.

- Promete? – perguntou, com voz de criança.

- É claro! – exclamou Harry. Hermione se deitou e Harry deitou ao seu lado, entrelaçando suas mãos.

- E se você dormir? – ela perguntou, divertida.

- Depois de todo aquele café? – riu com gosto. – Feche esses olhos. – ordenou e virou-se de lado, afagando os cabelos dela, sem soltar a outra mão.

**Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close****?**

Obediente, Hermione fechou os olhos e Harry se deixou observar o semblante da morena. O quarto só não estava completamente escuro devido a um pequeno feixe de luz que passava entre o vão da porta, permitindo-lhe ver os contornos de Hermione.

Os olhos agora fechados, em uma brincadeira de se recordar cada pedaço do corpo dela, só não aqueles que ficavam cobertos por roupas ou até mesmo a toalha de banho enrolada no corpo.

Os olhos amendoados lembravam-lhe sua firmeza irredutível, mas sem perder a sutileza e a doçura. Era isto que a fazia diferente das outras, a doçura que transparecia quando ele precisava dela, sem nem mesmo palavras precisarem ser ditas, ou quando o olhava tão firmemente que ele se desarmava e rendia-se a ela. Somente a Hermione.

Seu nariz pequeno e levemente empinado trazendo-a um ar inconfundível de autoridade, porém quando se inclinava para ele mostrava-se leal e disposta a ir até o fim ao seu lado. Suas bochechas rosadas transmitiam paz e maciez a qualquer ambiente, traziam paz a Harry. Somente a ele.

Sua boca vermelha, a parte mais perigosa, pensou. Quando se abria, trazia um mundo de surpresas e informações infinitas. Quando se concentrava, mordia levemente o lábio inferior e lembrar-se detalhadamente disto trazia-lhe arrepios ao seu corpo, perpassando por toda a espinha e terminando em sua nuca.

Suas mãos pequenas e delicadas descarregavam cargas elétricas por todo o corpo de Harry, isto quando não estavam na missão de acalmá-lo ou confortá-lo. Ela era toda pequena e ele sentia-se no dever de protegê-la. Ela ainda era complexa e Harry se achava simples demais para compreendê-la.

Seus cabelos antes revoltos e armados, hoje ondulados e brilhantes. O seu cheiro característico e a forma que balançavam ao vento lhe davam conforto. Harry ajeitou-se na cama e aproximou seu nariz do cabelo de Hermione, perdendo lentamente a linha do raciocínio e adormecendo.

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

**Well does he leave a little note to t****ell you you are on his mind?**

08:41 am

Hermione lia um bilhete de Harry chamando-a para almoçar quando ouviu alguém a chamando, virou-se, curiosa.

- Hermione! – chamou Dino. – Eu não terminei os relatórios ainda.

- Oh. É isso? – o homem franziu o cenho. – Me entregue até o almoço, então. – disse e entrou em sua sala.

- Eu não te disse, Ministro? – disse o homem, dando um sorriso torto. – Ela ficou assim depois que Harry foi pra casa dela. – o Ministro riu.

- Isso por acaso não era um segredo? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Devia ser, mas quando chegou até mim não o era mais. – deu de ombros.

- Bem, vamos torcer que Harry não saia mais de lá, não é? – deu uma piscadela e entrou no elevador que acabara de chegar. Normalmente, isto quer dizer sempre, Hermione não tolerava atrasos e sempre ralhava com Dino por suas demoras, mesmo que elas fossem pequenas.

- É, não poderia estar melhor. – concluiu dando meia volta e entrando em sua sala.

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

**He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday**

**That's how you know, that's how you know!**

**He's your love**

09:35 pm

- Adivinhe! - exclamou Hermione entrando na casa. - Victor me mandou uma carta. - Harry permaneceu com os olhos pregados no jornal. - Krum. - acrescentou e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, estalando a língua. - E nessa carta ele dizia que estava esperando a resposta da _outra _carta, a qual eu não recebi. - Harry sabia que ela estava perto demais e com as mãos na cintura, porém sabia que era um mau mentiroso e era impossível mentir olhando para os orbes amendoados dela. - Você tem idéia do que pode ter acontecido?

- E-eu? Não, é claro que não. - respondeu com calma. - Talvez a coruja tenha se perdido, se enganado, trocado de apartamentos... Qualquer coisa.

- Não, ela não fez nada disso. Segundo Victor, a coruja entregou a carta aqui. - Harry fez uma careta. - Engraçado, porque você estava aqui quando a carta foi entregue.

- É mesmo? Porque pelo que eu me lembro, nós dois havíamos acabado de aparatar. - o peixe mordeu a isca, ponto para o pescador.

- Eu não me lembro de ter mencionado a hora. - disse satisfeita, Harry engoliu em seco.

- É claro que mencionou. Tenho certeza. - insistiu, rangendo os dentes.

- Não, Harry. - disse apenas e ele levantou os olhos. Hermione, do contrário que esperava, estava sorrindo e de braços largados, sentou-se ao lado de Harry. - Seu bobo! - disse dando um soco no ombro dele.

- Ah, Mione, me desculpe, mas eu não queria que você fosse para a Bulgária! - ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você também leu a carta? Por Merlim! Não se contentou em roubá-la, também teve que lê-la?! - Harry olhou-a culpado e ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido.

- Desculpa. Outra vez. - disse dando um meio sorriso.

- Eu não abandonaria tudo isso daqui por nada, Harry. - ele sorriu. - Não deixaria meus filhos. - o sorriso dele murchou e ela acrescentou: - Não deixaria você! - Harry abraçou-a apertado, sorrindo.

**

* * *

#

* * *

**

**How does she know that you really, really, ****truely love her?**

11:32 am

Harry se aproximou de Hermione, encostando seu ombro no dela. Estavam sentados de braços cruzados e as pernas esticadas, uma sobre a outra, na região dos tornozelos. Qualquer um que passasse poderia afirmar que eram velhos amigos, e de fato o eram, porém havia algo a mais, algo que não poderiam esconder um do outro. Havia verdade em seus olhos.

- E Ginny? - disse Hermione, desgostosa.

- Está fora do país, então preferi não avisá-la. - disse calmamente. - Não preocupá-la à toa, sabe... - explicou-se.

- Ela não vai gostar disso. - respondeu e virou a cabeça para ele. - Eu não gostaria.

- Eu sei que não. - Harry olhou-a de canto. Hermione deu-lhe um soco no ombro, mesmo sabendo que ele merecia mais do que um.

- Vá para casa, Mione. - disse Harry, bocejando. - É tarde, James vai ficar bem e depois vou levá-lo para casa. - ele deu um aperto no braço dela, tranqüilizando-a.

- Quando você diz "_casa_", quer dizer...? - Harry meneou a cabeça, positivamente. - Não vou sair daqui. - ele sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro dela, necessitando do contato. - É só uma briga, não é?

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Você _e_ Ginny. - Hermione encarou os sapatos. - Você ainda não pediu o divórcio e está morando comigo. - Harry ergueu a cabeça, fitando-a. - Eu quero dizer que enquanto estiver morando comigo vai ser só uma briga.

- É definitivo, Hermione. - contrapôs Harry.

- Eu não fui para sua casa quando me separei definitivamente de Ron. Eu já havia ido para lá quando nós brigávamos. - disse sem graça. - Não me entenda mal, eu gosto de ter você lá em casa. - Harry encarou a parede, considerando tudo o que ela havia dito.

- Madame Hooch disse que James não estava prestando atenção no jogo. – comentou, tentando quebrar o silêncio. – Você acha que tem algo acontecendo?

- Bem, ele foi atingido por um balaço na cabeça. Definitivamente tem algo incomodando–o. – concordou. – Você só vai saber se conversar com James. – Harry assentiu pensativo.

- Sr. Potter? – chamou Madame Pomfrey e Harry se levantou de um pulo. – James acordou. – Harry suspirou aliviado e entrou no quarto.

- Como você está, garotão? – perguntou aproximando-se e puxando uma cadeira.

- Com a cabeça rachada... Eu acho. – respondeu incerto.

- Não mais. – tranqüilizou-o. – Onde você estava com a cabeça? Quidditch é sério, você não pode pensar em outra coisa senão no jogo. – James assentiu. – Não me perdoaria se você estivesse assim por causa da separação minha e da sua mãe.

- Não é por causa disso, pai. – afirmou James.

- Então? – o filho ruborizou.

- N.O.M.s? – falou incerto e Harry riu.

- Não me venha com essa, de jeito nenhum. – James olhou para as mãos, vencido.

- É constrangedor falar isso com você, pai. – Harry riu e segurou a mão do filho.

- Hermione está ali fora. Se você quiser pode falar com ela. – disse levantando-se e James lançou-lhe um olhar perdido. – Ela é ótima quando o assunto é _garotas_. – deu uma piscadela e saiu.

James olhava aterrorizado para a parede a sua frente, e se era possível, ruborizou mais ainda quando Hermione entrou, radiante.

- Oh, céus. – murmurou constrangido.

- Vamos lá, James. – disse Hermione, ocupando a cadeira que Harry estivera há minutos. – Quem é ela?

- Precisamos mesmo entrar em nomes? – Hermione meneou a cabeça e ele suspirou aliviado. – E, por favor, Hugo, Rose, Albus ou Lily não podem nem imaginar isto!

- Isto é a coisa mais normal do mundo, James. – disse calmamente. – O que você quer saber?

- Ela é mais velha... – disse James, as mãos suando. Hermione arqueou a cabeça, querendo saber mais. – Quando nós nos encontramos sozinhos nos corredores nos falamos, mas quando ela está com a amigas... Finge que não me conhece.

- Ora, é isto? – ela soltou uma gargalhada e James se encolheu. – Você a trata diferente na frente dos outros? Ou finge que não a conhece?

- Eu... Eu faço igual a ela. – respondeu incerto.

- Então, meu querido, ela está esperando você dar o próximo passo, porque ela parece ser tímida e está confusa em relação a o que você pode estar sentindo por ela. – Hermione lhe sorriu docemente. – Ela só está com medo.

- Eu também tenho medo... – admitiu.

- Tudo a seu tempo. – disse e afagou os cabelos negros dele. – Comece com um "olá". – deu a mesma piscadela de Harry quando estava saindo.

- Obrigado. – respondeu e Hermione acenou-lhe.

Harry entrou logo em seguida e James sorriu.

- Onde está minha mãe? – perguntou confuso.

- Ela não está no país, está jogando. – James assentiu e Harry o olhou, entusiasmado.

- Ah, não vou te contar, pai. – ele murchou.

- Importa-se de Hermione me contar? – James deu de ombros.

- Não. – Harry pulou da cadeira.

- ESCUTOU ESSA, HERMIONE? – gritou e ouviu Hermione bufar do outro lado da porta.

- Ela não ia te contar? – James indagou surpreso.

- Hermione tem essa estranha mania de querer ter segredos com algum Potter. É claro que eu só permito de ela ter segredos comigo. – deu uma piscadela. – Se você quisesse, ela nunca me contaria e ainda me torturaria com isso. – James riu gostosamente.

- Que bom saber. – sorriu travesso.

- Nem pense em usar isso contra mim. – avisou Harry.

- Eu acho que já tenho alta hoje. – informou. – Acho que não quero ir para casa, pai.

- Certo. Se você acha que vai poder voltar para os estudos... – James o interrompeu.

- Tenho assuntos pendentes aqui. – disse ruborizando. – Acho melhor você ir, antes que meus amigos apareçam e tentem conseguir autógrafos com você.

- Eu já estou indo! – exclamou Harry, levemente preocupado com o fato de ter que dar autógrafos.

Beijou o topo da cabeça do filho e abriu a porta do quarto. Hermione entrou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e dando uma piscadela. Os dois saíram do quarto e puseram-se para fora da Escola, aparatando após saírem dos portões.

* * *

N/A: heeeeello world, estou postando do trabalho, auehauheihuae, cmofas, essa vida de adulta é nada fácil! Faculdade de noite, tou fazendo fotografia *-* hahaha saudades poucas dessa vida potteriana, mas ai esta o capitulo porque amo todo mundo (L)

Obrigadinha pra leitoras lindas e poderosas, Claudia Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Kel, Butterflypotter., Nick Granger Potter, Keli Caldas (minha leitora mais assidua e esperançosa da face da terra, todo meu amor, viste), leitora e um leitor :O choquei, sr sirius2mota ahahaha.

Admito que essa não é lá uma das melhores criações, mas é o dá por agora ._. mimimi.


	5. Chapter 4

**#Capitulo 4**

**You're in my arms and all the world is calm**

**The music playing on for only two**

**So close together**

**And when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive**

11:53 pm

Harry se perdera nas incontáveis milhas que alcançava ao fitar os olhos amendoados de Hermione, era como entrar em um mundo completamente extraordinário, era conhecer sua alma e seus segredos, e neste tempo pôde compartilhar o mesmo com ela.

O sofá se tornara grande demais e eles necessitavam acabar com o grande espaço que os separava. Harry sentou-se meio de lado, sem deixar de manter o contato com ela. Haviam percorrido uma jornada longa e cansativa, embora em algum momento eles teriam que chegar a inocência do amor.

Ela era, sem sombra de dúvida, a resposta de suas orações. Ela trazia-lhe verdade em seus olhos e ele sabia que Hermione poderia ouvir seu coração batendo alto.

Suas verdades falavam algo sobre entregar a alma e o coração, pertencer mesmo sem possuir. Tratava-se de poder acreditar no que o outro era e porque a amava. O pôr-do-sol trazia uma luz alaranjada ao lugar juntamente com uma brisa fria que entrava pela janela e bagunçava as cortinas.

Harry ergueu a mão e segurou o rosto dela. Lembranças da primeira vez que a viu preencheram e se esvaíram, então do mesmo jeito que vieram, elas se foram. Hermione era uma mulher e ele um cara de sorte.

Sem querer começou a massagear a bochecha rosada dela com o polegar, fazendo vibrações elétricas passarem por seus corpos e causarem arrepios. Sua suavidade quase poderia ser comparada à seda, mas seria indevido. Pétalas de flores eram tão suaves quanto a pele que ele tocava.

Desceu o polegar, tocando os lábios de Hermione, levemente. Não pode deixar de notar quando eles se entreabriram e seu coração palpitou mais forte. Com a mão segurou o rosto dela e ambos se inclinaram, tocando seus lábios.

Com delicadeza, Harry pediu passagem com a língua e se deliciou ao sentir o gosto da boca dela, suas mãos seguraram a nuca de Hermione e ela o puxara pela camisa desabotoada. Tornou o beijo mais firme, porém sem deixar de ser gentil.

Sem interromper o beijo, Harry pegou-a no colo, levando-a para o quarto dela. Sentiu-se familiarizado com o ambiente, onde se notava em cada canto o cheiro de rosas... Ou seriam lírios? As cortinas entreabertas traziam uma iluminação especial ao quarto ao refletir nos porta-retratos da penteadeira de Hermione.

O moreno, que havia tentado ao máximo se controlar, se assustou quando Hermione pulou de seu colo e abriu sua camisa rápida e desesperadamente, sem tirar seus olhos dos dele, deixando-o momentaneamente hipnotizado. Quando despertou, Harry desviou os olhos para a curva dos seios dela. Deu-se conta de que o sutiã estava atrapalhando sua contemplação do divino.

Hermione riu ao sentir as mãos trêmulas de Harry roçarem levemente em suas costas ao procurar o fecho do lingerie. Quando a peça caiu, ele preencheu suas mãos e devorou os lábios dela novamente. Lentamente ela desabotoou e abriu o zíper da calça dele, sentindo sua ereção. Mordiscou a orelha de Harry, ouvindo um gemido.

- É agora ou nunca! - sussurrou Hermione, passando o dedo pela cicatriz dele.

- Pode ser para sempre. - respondeu sorrindo-lhe.

Harry desceu as mãos sem pressa, passando a ponta dos dedos pelos seios e pela barriga de Hermione, até alcançar o botão de sua calça. À medida que a despia, Harry ia pressionando o corpo contra o dela. Hermione, já seminua, se sentou na cama e olhou para Harry com um olhar provocador. Harry se deitou por cima dela na cama e começou a beijar seu pescoço avidamente.

Mordiscou o lábio dela antes de se ajudarem a retirar as peças íntimas que se tornavam um grande incômodo. Harry olhou em seus olhos, apreensivo, e ela assentiu. Era como se fossem dois adolescentes em sua primeira e especial vez. Incidiu contra ela suavemente enquanto Hermione colocava as mãos em suas nádegas, pedindo por maior velocidade, Harry atendeu-lhe em expectativa. O ritmo rápido e descompassado, e sem nem precisar pedir aos céus, alcançaram o clímax juntos, gemendo alto.

Harry caiu ao lado dela, suas pernas entrelaçadas, puxou-a carinhosamente para cima de seu peito, onde ela deitou a cabeça, respirando entrecortadamente. Deitou a cabeça de lado, fitando os olhos dela, acrescentou um leve beijo em seus lábios antes de caírem em um sono leve e sem sonhos.

**#**

**Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?**

**He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday**

**That's how you know**

**He's your love.**

09:39 am

Hermione acordou, espreguiçando-se e abrindo os olhos devagar. Pulou da cama e andou até a janela. Abriu as cortinas torcendo o nariz ao observar o céu nublado.

Saiu do quarto e entrou no banheiro, lavando o rosto e escovando os dentes, ainda com a escova na boca, foi até a cozinha e encontrou uma carta em cima da mesa.

_Hermione,_

_O céu está nublado e propenso a depressões e recordações desagradáveis._

_Bem, isso é só um motivo para eu te mandar flores, na verdade eu sei que você não aceitaria o fato de o céu estar cinza como um bom motivo._

_Então o que me acontece é que não poderei almoçar ai, então coloquei algumas flores do campo pela casa._

_Sei que vai ficar ai hoje e o sol não está colaborando a aparecer. Ficarei preso no Ministério o dia inteiro, mas chego para janta._

_Aviso: estarei faminto._

_Com amor,_

_Harry_

Ela soltou uma gostosa gargalhada antes de procurar pelas flores. Crookshanks encarava o vaso de flores em cima da TV com cara feia e ela o agarrou antes que ele derrubasse o vaso. Mudou-o de lugar para que o gato pudesse dormir em paz.

Levou as flores até o nariz e aspirou seu perfume adocicado. Começou a cantarolar enquanto ia tomar banho. Lembranças da noite anterior, tão vivas, fazendo-a suspirar e ver beleza até mesmo nas nuvens cinzas.

**#**

**His heart will be yours forever**

**Something everyday will show**

10:54 am

Harry observou Hermione caminhar em direção a sua sala, pela porta de vidro e olhou para o homem a sua frente.

- E nós vamos ser interrompidos... – viu Hermione se aproximando. – Agora. – a morena deu duas batidinhas na porta, sorria carismática. – Volto em instantes.

- Olá, Harry. – disse ela, olhando para os lados e em seguida beijando-lhe.

- Precisava ser agora? Não poderia ter esperado ele sair? – perguntou, fingindo estar bravo. O sorriso dela murchou.

- Ele vai morrer? – perguntou cruzando os braços. – Aposto que neste momento, não. – respondeu a própria pergunta.

- Então? – disse cruzando os braços.

- Vai dar certo. – sorriu vitoriosa. – Já convidei a todos, mas se prepare para surpresas.

- Que tipo de surpresas? – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Nossos ex-companheiros com seus novos enlaces. – disse procurando algum vestígio de ciúmes na face de Harry.

- E as crianças também vão. – constatou. – Eu acho que não deveríamos dizer nada _ainda_... Vai ser impacto demais para uma tarde só.

- Impacto para você? – perguntou furiosa.

- Hermione! – exclamou Harry, estupefato. – É claro que é pelas crianças. Que absurdo.

- Certo. – franziu o cenho e ele esticou a mão para tirar uma mecha do cabelo que lhe caía nos olhos.

- Vamos torcer para dar certo isto e então, no próximo almoço, nós contamos. – disse e sorriu para ela. – Pode ser?

- Pode. – murmurou e sorriu. – Ron está saindo com Luna. – segredou-lhe.

- Já era hora! – ele exclamou e ela olhou-o intrigada. – Ou você nunca percebeu como ela o olhava? – Hermione de ombros, sorrindo.

- Tenho que ir. Não posso deixar _ninguém_ esperando. – Harry bufou e deu as costas à mulher, entrando na sala e se desculpando com o homem.

**#**

**It's not enough to take the one you love for granted**

Harry e Hermione aparataram na Toca, ambos preparados emocionalmente para o grande dia. Entreolharam-se antes de caminharem pelo jardim, Hermione bateu na porta. Esperaram um instante até a Sra. Weasley abri-la.

- Só faltavam vocês! – exclamou sorridente e puxando Harry para um abraço.

- Estamos atrasados? – perguntou Hermione conferindo o relógio.

- Não, querida. – disse Molly a abraçando. – Entrem! Entrem!

Os dois entraram lançando olhares surpresos e confusos aos casais formados. Ginny sorriu timidamente ao lado de Draco Malfoy enquanto Ron encontrava-se de mãos dadas com Luna Lovegood.

Antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, os filhos de Harry correram para ele e os de Hermione para ela. Abraçaram-nos e cumprimentaram o resto dos casais. Draco lançou um de seus olhares incisivos e o sorriso habitualmente sarcástico de sempre.

- Não sabia que _você_ sabia pescar, Malfoy. – disse Harry um tanto cortante.

- Eu espero que você não se enforque com a linha do anzol, Potter. – Draco retrucou e Harry riu, revirando os olhos.

- Longo dia. – murmurou Ginny.

- E então, querida, como você está? – perguntou Harry a Lily.

- Estou bem, papai. – respondeu alegre e se dirigiu a Rose.

Harry voltou-se para Hermione, estabelecendo um diálogo confortável com a morena. Draco e Ginny também conversavam entre si enquanto Scorpius e Albus permaneciam de caras amarradas.

- Então, todos estão aqui, acho que podemos ir. – disse Hermione virando-se para a turma.

Houve um assentimento geral e todos se preparam para aparatar.

**#Epílogo**

**How does she know you love her?**

**How does she know she's yours?**

10:12 pm

- Vamos ver o que somos, Harry. - disse Hermione carinhosa. - Vamos ver o que podemos ser. - os olhos dele brilharam e Harry sorriu abertamente. - Eu estou com medo... De um jeito bom.

- Eu também. - disse apenas.

- Eu não sei o que pode acontecer quando os outros descobrirem, mas... - Harry tocou seu rosto e isto a fez parar de falar.

- Você só sabe falar, Hermione. - disse ele, com calma.

- É o que você pensa! - retrucou sorrindo.

Harry deu um passo em sua direção e sentiu o pequeno tremor dela. Tocou de leve seus lábios nos de Hermione, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Sentindo o cheiro da pele dele, a suavidade de seus lábios. Passou seus braços pela cintura de Harry, fazendo deixar de existir qualquer espaço que os separassem. Segurando a nuca de Hermione, beijou-a lenta e demoradamente, mostrando-lhe que tinham a eternidade para fazê-lo e aproveitá-lo.

- Eu amo você. – sussurrou, olhos nos olhos. – Tenho algo para você. – disse tirando uma antiga foto do casaco. Hermione reconheceu-a imediatamente.

- Quando tudo acabou, não é? – disse baixinho, devido à proximidade. – Eu e você. O fotografo disse...

- Que nós dois formávamos um belo casal. Sim, eu me lembro e lembro também das orelhas vermelhas do Ron... – disse rindo. Na fotografia os dois abraçavam-se e riam. – Eu escrevi algo atrás... E acredite, foi tão... Fácil. Não sei porque, mas eu sabia exatamente as palavras. – Hermione deu um grande e sincero sorriso, virando a foto, ansiosa.

**Now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

**So far we are so close**

_"_**_Eu amo você_**_, Hermione. Eu não amo simplesmente. Porque de simples não há nada. Eu me sinto capaz de descrever cada porquê de te amar. É incrível como você nunca desistiu de mim, como você sempre foi meu pilar de força e não apenas isto. [_**_Eu amo você_**_porque você ri feito uma criança de quatro anos e me contagia. Você me deixa bobo._**_Eu amo você_**_porque você nunca se desculpou por ser quem é, filha de Muggles, mas sim porque me provou a cada ano que era extraordinária e muito melhor que qualquer bruxo de sangue-puro._**_Eu amo você_**_porque você completa minhas frases e amo até mesmo quando me interrompe. Posso até ser capaz de te amar quando diz que eu estou errado. Você não sabe como dói ouvir as verdades vindas de você e como a sua opinião foi a única que sempre me importou. Sinceramente as pessoas podem fazer o que quiserem para me atingir, mas se você fizer eu sei que vai doer e vai atingir._**_Eu amo você_**_porque você compreende meu silêncio._**_Eu amo você_**_porque é inteligente, linda e possui o sorriso mais maravilhoso que eu já vi. Você é maravilhosa. Eu havia encontrado alguém cujos pontos fortes combinavam com minhas fraquezas, alguém que me completava sem ser, necessariamente, igual a mim. Não é como se eu tivesse precisado de todos esses anos para descobrir que amava você, mas sabia que sempre estaria ali._**_Eu amo você_**_porque é minha. Não, não entenda 'minha' como posse, mas como parte de mim. Uma parte tão essencial quanto o ato de respirar._**_Eu amo você_**_e por te amar não quis te fazer escolher entre meu melhor amigo e eu. Não quis também tirar dele a única coisa que ele poderia ter e onde seria o primeiro. E também por temer não ser o escolhido. Mas, se bem a conheço, eu sempre fui o primeiro, não fui? E não me entenda mal, como presunção. Porque_**_eu amo você_**_e você sempre foi a primeira para mim. E como não poderia deixar de dizer: atrás de todo grande homem, existe sempre uma grande mulher. E só posso me declarar 'grande' por__sua__causa, porque você é uma grande mulher._**_Eu amo você_**_, H.J."_

_H.J._

Hermione estava tentando conciliar tudo o que poderia estar sentindo naquele momento. Felicidade, amor, gratidão, sorte, reconhecimento. Ainda segurando a foto, pulou no pescoço de Harry, abraçando-o com força, as lágrimas caindo livremente e não acreditando que ele escrevera tanto e nem sabendo se ela poderia ser capaz de lhe retribuir.

- Você me deixou sem palavras. – disse e Harry sorriu, alegre.

- Devo acrescentar que sou o único capaz de te deixar sem palavras? – perguntou atrevido.

- Certamente. Porém não há mais espaço. – respondeu rindo.

- Eu gostaria de aproveitar esta oportunidade para perguntar uma coisa. – Hermione afastou-se para poder encará-lo. Sorriu tímido. – Gostaria de trocar as iniciais "H.J.W." por "H.J.P."? – ela piscou várias vezes e desconfiou que seu raciocínio nunca fora tão lento. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer para ele saber como estava se sentindo e Harry pareceu compreender o olhar dela, sorrindo-lhe com calma.

- Eu poderia dizer apenas "sim", mas acompanhado deste "sim, é claro, é óbvio" vem um "estou grávida, Harry"! – exclamou e Harry sorriu de orelha a orelha, meio pasmo, puxou-a para um beijo enquanto o mundo se dissolvia naquela grande nuvem de amor e felicidade. – Me diga o que você quer? – perguntou e ele encarou os olhos de Hermione. – Você me contou quando Ginny estava grávida... Que queria um menino. Um menino para levar para pescar, para ser o astro do time de Quidditch. Você me disse que até podia vê-lo carregando o Troféu, conduzindo seu time a glória. E agora? O que você quer?

- O que eu quero? – repetiu o moreno, como se pensasse seriamente no assunto. – Querida, você deve saber... Doce, pequena, linda. Assim como você. – respondeu segurando-a pela cintura e sorrindo.

- Definitivamente nós precisamos contar para todos. – disse Hermione, Harry assentiu, beijando-a.

**#**

E da maneira mais bela e interessante de todo o mundo eles descobriram o que era a mistura de [b]**amor e felicidade[/b]**. Tratava-se de fazer as coisas certas ou então fazer as coisas erradas darem certo (mesmo tendo que esconder correspondências). Tratava-se se permanecer fora a noite toda ou então chegar cedo em casa. Tratava-se simplesmente de dizer eu amo você e todos os seus porquês. Esse era o poder do amor.

**O amor verdadeiro.** Quando se ama pelo cheiro, pelo tom de voz, pela paz que o outro pode lhe proporcionar, pela maneira que os olhos brilham, pela fragilidade, pelo jeito de sorrir que te deixa imobilizado, pela compreensão, pela tolerância, pelo sacrifício, pelo indefinível.

**#**

**So close to reaching that famous happy end

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos:** a **Lari**, por betar meu monstrinho com carinho, a **Angie**, mais uma vez com suas capas lindas *-*E a todo mundo que não abandonou a fic: my heart.


End file.
